Narnia's Protectors
by yummycookies222
Summary: Kristina and Katie, grand-daughters of Digory Kirke are thrust into the world of Narnia along with the Pevensies. While fighting their enemies they must prove they belong in this world. Peter/OC
1. The Foreshadowing Dream

It was a bright and glorious day as Kristina ran through the most beautiful grassy field she had ever seen. The sun shone brightly over the cloudless sapphire sky. However long Kristina ran she was unsure, but she never got tired. It wasn't until a huge lion came across her path that Kristina came to a halt. The lion was beautiful and his fur was of a beautiful golden brown color. There was no way that this was any ordinary lion. For a while the two just stared at each other and Kristina saw a look of sadness in the lions eyes. As if he knew something about her she did not.

Then the Lion opened his mouth and said with a rich and deep voice, "Hello there, Kristina Kirke. I am Aslan." His voice and name filled Kristina with unexplained hope and courage.

"Aslan?" Kristina asked. "You mean the King of the Beasts from Narnia? The one from the stories my Grandfather told me?"

"The very same and they aren't just stories believe me. While I met your Grandfather Digory and Polly decades ago in your world it's been centuries in this one."

"Wait, you're saying we're in Narnia right now?"

"Spiritually you are, but not physically."

"What do you mean?"

"In spirit you are here, but right now you are sleeping in your bed back home."

"So I'm dreaming?"

"Yes you are, but that doesn't mean that this isn't real. You know it is."

Aslan was right. Kristina couldn't deny that this wasn't an ordinary dream; everything felt so real and important. "Now it pains me to say this, but when you wake up everything's going to change for you and your little sister Katie.

"Why would that be painful? Is the change bad?"

"What causes the change yes, but overall it is a very good thing. The two of you will gain so many wonderful things from such a terrible event. At first you won't understand, but eventually what I'm talking about will become clear to you. When that time comes we'll see each other again."

"Why are you telling me this? Why just me and not my sister then?"

"Because if I don't tell you will lose your way. Katie will be fine as long as she has you, but you may become lost. Kristina you have to hold on no matter how bad things may seem. Trust me when I say things will get better sooner than you think."

"I trust you Aslan."

"There is so much more I could say to convince you all the more, but I can tell that you aren't taking my words lightly. There is no point in making a lecture even longer when you already understand. Goodbye little one, we'll see each other again soon."

Suddenly Kristina felt as if someone were shaking her and the next thing she knew she was in bed with the housemaid Mary and her sister Katie standing over her. "What's going on?" Kristina asked. "Where's Aslan?"

Ignoring what seemed like nonsense coming out of Kristina's mouth Mary said, "My lady it's your mother. She passed away in her sleep last night."

"That's not funny. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Kristy," Katie said with tearstained eyes. "She's telling the truth."

"My lady I wouldn't joke about this," Mary choked, her voice shook as tears dropped from her eyes.

Unable to feel a thing, the world no longer felt right to Kristina. Her mother gone, it wasn't possible. It didn't make sense. Kristina couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

"Oh, my lady!" Mary cried hugging Kristina and Katie went into to hug her as well. As Kristina hugged them back, she remained silent unable to shed a single tear for her mother. Her body wouldn't allow it no matter how much sense it would make if she did.

Getting off the train stop, Kristina and Katie watched as it sped off the second her feet were on the platform. Looking around Kristina realized that no one was there. "Perfect," Kristina muttered.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Katie said trying to cheer Kristina up. Her sister had been so depressed lately and Katie found it very hard having to be positive for her all the time, when Katie herself was grieving for her mother's death, she just wasn't letting it get to her.

The two sisters were rather similar in personality, yet very different as well. Kristina was very fiery and intuitive, while Katie was calm and practical. Look-wise Kristina was of medium height and had several moles (the cute kind) on different areas of her skin from the sun. Her long curly hair was chestnut brown and her eyes were light green. Katie's hair was long and curly (although it didn't have as many curls as Kristina) and was burgundy red and she had gray-blue eyes. Fresh as a teenager, Kristina was fourteen-years-old and Katie was eleven.

Due to the fact that Kristina and Katie's grandfather Digory Kirke was the only known living relative left that would take the two sisters in they were now going to live with him at his estates. They wouldn't be alone. There were four other children living there around the two girls age that were sent to Digory's to evacuate from the Blitz. While Kristina was told their names, she couldn't remember them at the moment. When summer ended Kristina and Katie were to go to the same boarding school as the two girls were while the boys went to another one just across the street. All of Kristina's and her sister's life had been planned out in less than a day after their mother's death and they had no say in it. No say as to whether or not they wanted to be taken away from their home and their friends. Right now Kristina hated her life and there had been moments in the past few weeks where she was about to run away from it all or even worse end her life so she could be with her mother, but then she remembered Aslan and what he had said. Taking his advice she decided to hold on.

The sound of hoof steps attracted the two girl's attention and they turned around to see a horse drawn carriage with a woman riding it holding the reins. She looked very stern and strict, but it could be seen that she was a good person.

"Are you two the Professor's granddaughters? Kristina and Katie Kirke?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Are you Mrs. Macready?" Katie asked.

"Yes. Hop in if you please and we'll be able to get going."

The girls nodded in response and walked over and into the carriage, helping each other with their luggage. While the trip did take a while it was nothing compared to the dreadful train ride the two had taken to get there. As her grandfather's estates came into the view Kristina did something that while it had only been a few weeks felt like years since she had done it. She smiled. Looking over she saw that her sister was beaming as well.

The place was just as beautiful as she remembered, maybe even more so. Tears filled her eyes, which Kristina had been doing a lot lately once her mother's death had sunk in. Memories came flooding into the two sisters as they remembered playing here as children when they came to visit their grandfather. It had been a few years since they had been here and two of them just realized how much they had missed it.

"Grandpa Digory!" Kristina and Katie yelled running over to their grandfather when they saw him.

"Kristina! Katie! Oh, it's wonderful to see you again! I missed you so much!" Digory exclaimed happily as he hugged his grandchildren.

"We did too," Kristina said.

After letting each other go the three talked for a while catching up on the others life. Noticing that the closer the subject got to their mother the sadder the girls appeared, Digory finally said, "So you probably want to meet the Pevensies don't you?"

"That would be nice," Katie replied.

"Hmm, well I doubt they're playing outside since it's starting to get dark. In fact they're probably in their room waiting for dinner. Well they're rooms are right next to yours it shouldn't be too hard to miss actually. Would you like me to take you there?"

"No it's okay I think we can handle it. Thanks though," Kristina said.

"I'll see you at dinner then. Which won't be too long from now just so you know."

"Good I'm starving," Katie groaned rubbing her stomach. Smiling Kristina walked over to the hallway for her room. Shortly after arriving at the mansion Mrs. Macready had shown Kristina and Katie where their room was and helped them settle in, sorting out and organizing the stuff the girls had taken with them, which was how Kristina and Katie knew where to go. However they didn't know which room the Pevensies were supposed to be in. Their grandfather told them that it was right next to their own room, but they were several doors in the hallway.

"Lets just check them all until we find them," Katie suggested.

"Good idea," Kristina said. Just as she was about to go around and check the rooms to find the Pevensies she heard several voices emitting from the room on the right of Kristina and Katie's.

It was clear then that was the room the Pevensies were in. Slightly nervous at the idea of meeting complete strangers, Kristina opened the door to see four children sitting around in a cozy bedroom with two beds and other furniture. There were two boys and two girls. The first boy also the oldest of the siblings had beautiful blonde hair and was extremely handsome, unaware that he had completely captivated Kristina. The second oldest had stunningly dark brown hair that went past her shoulders who had a kind, gentle face. Kristina almost envied her beauty. Then there were the younger two. The second boy had even darker hair then his older sister and while not as handsome as his brother he was still very handsome nonetheless. He seemed like an honorable and fair person. While the youngest had short brown hair, she was just adorable. She seemed so innocent and sweet, yet brave at the same time.

Kristina was surprised how she had come to such large conclusions of the four after only seeing them for a few seconds, but then again she was always like that with people. However there was something different about them. She didn't know why, but there was something that made Kristina and even Katie feel that they weren't just ordinary people. There was something extremely great and important about them.

The four looked at Kristina for a few seconds until the youngest said, "Are you Kristina and Katie, Professor Kirke's granddaughters?"

"Yes and you must be the Pevensies," Kristina answered.

"Mmm hmm. I'm Lucy," the girl said walking over to Kristina. "That's Edmund," the dark hair boy waved. "That's Susan," Lucy indicated the smiling girl. "And that's Peter." Unlike Edmund or Susan, Peter didn't smile or wave or even acknowledge that he was being introduced to someone, he just looked at Kristina.

"Hello everybody, it's nice to meet you."

The five children had talked to each other until dinner and then they continued talking the only difference was they were in a different room and there was food in front of them that they ate in between sentences. When that was over everyone in the house turned in for the night.

"So what do you think of them?" Edmund asked Peter just before the two boys were about to go to bed.

"Who?" Peter asked confused.

"Kristina and Katie."

"What do you think of them?"

"They both seem beautiful, funny, and kind from what I've seen. Your turn."

"Well you're right about all those things, especially the beautiful part. They seem sad though. Especially Kristina."

"Can you blame them? Their just mom died not too long ago. It's amazing their eyes aren't streaming with tears. I know mine would be." When Digory Kirke told the Pevensie children about his two granddaughters coming, he had explained that it was because their mother had died and Digory was the only family left that would take care of them.

"Well, Kristina looks like she could any second. It's just terrible, I can't imagine what she's going through right now." There was a silence and then Peter said, "You know when she came in the room and I saw her I couldn't stop staring."

"I know what you mean. It was like looking away would have been terrible. Wait which one are you talking about?"

"Kristina. Who are you talking about?"

"Katie."

Sighing Peter said, "I guess we're just total idiots when it comes to girls." Edmund snorted. "What?"

"As if I'm the idiot. Unlike you I was actually able to get myself to look away so I wouldn't stare at Katie looking stupid. You however were drooling at Kristina like a mad dog."

"Shut up, I was not."

"You were too." Angrily Peter didn't say anything to his brother and just turned his back to him lying down in bed.

"Hey, if it makes anything better I caught her looking at you all the time."

After a pause Peter said, "It does."


	2. Train Station Madness

**I don't anything other than my original characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

As days passed Kristina and Katie befriended the Pevensies and it was like they were their own family. They were always laughing, playing, and having fun as if it had always been that way. Kristina and Katie also spent time with their grandfather as well. Also the more time that passed the more affect Peter had on Kristina. At first she had only felt tiny jitters here and there in her stomach when Kristina saw Peter, but by the time school was about to start her stomach did cartwheels and sometimes Kristina could feel her cheeks burn whenever they got very close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was time for the children to go to school the Pevensie and the Kirke children moved back to the city, to go to their boarding school. By then Peter had been getting into several fights when anyone poked at Peter's extremely sensitive pride. The others were worried about him, but whenever they tried to talk to him about it, he seemed to get angrier and more distant.

"Another one?" Kristina asked when she saw Peter with bruised knuckles at the train station they had their luggage and were awaiting the train to take them to their boarding schools like several other kids their age that could be seen wearing the same uniform, were doing. At least the others might not notice Peter had gotten into a fight if he hid it well. "Yesterday, I presume. I'm only noticing the bruises now, but they're not super fresh."

"Yeah," Peter said.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Because no one here gives me the respect that I deserve."

"You're not High King Peter of Narnia anymore. Here you're just Peter Pevensie a typical everyday teenaged boy. As crazy as it seems people seem to think that young people don't deserve respect."

Not long after meeting and befriending the Pevensies, when Kristina and Katie revealed they knew about Narnia from the story their grandfather Digory had told them years ago, they received a story of their adventures of Narnia. It seemed even more fascinating then Digory and Polly's adventure not that Kristina didn't still think it was fascinating. When they heard that Jadis the White Witch had been defeated, the sisters were relieved. It was nice to know that such a terrible person was gone and would no longer terrorize whatever world she came to.

"I wish I could have gone to Narnia with you four. It would have been a fun adventure and then I could be just like grandpa Digory," Kristina said.

"It would have been nice if you were there. Katie too. You probably would have been one of the finest noble ladies of court at Cair Paravel. Desired by men there as much as you are here," Peter said.

Laughing with burning cheeks Kristina said, "Me desired?"

"I'm serious. You don't notice how the men look at you do you?"

"I guess not. Do you see how the women look at you?"

"They look at me?"

"Yes they do." The two giggled and laughed for a while, smiles etched onto their faces. Kristina couldn't help but feel her stomach do flips. However one simple thing completely ruined their moment together.

Someone walking by accidentally walked into Peter. "Hey, you just bumped into me," the boy said. His school uniform indicated that he went to the same boarding school as Peter and Edmund as well as the boy's friends that stood behind him as they glared at Peter. Peter remained silent. "Apologize."

"No," Peter stated icily glaring at him.

"Apologize now!"

Punching the boy he spiraled and crashed into his friends they caught him and set him back onto his feet. "I said no."

"Oh, you're going to get it now." In a flash all the boys scrambled to attack Peter, shoving him down to the ground and kicking him.

"Peter!" Kristina exclaimed unaware of the quickly growing crowd that surrounded them from everywhere. Not even considering how unladylike it was she jumped onto one of the boys and tried to pull him off of Peter. While she was successful the boy just angrily pushed her away violently causing Kristina to fall into the crowd of people. As she got up she had to push herself through the crowd.

The boys had grabbed onto Peter and were punching him in the stomach then one of them shoved him into the wall. Looking around Kristina noticed that Susan, Lucy, and Katie were in the crowd as well staring at Peter, Lucy in horror and worry, Susan in disappointment, Katie in surprise. Anger rose up in Kristina as one of the boys punched Peter once again. Violently she tackled one of the guys and was stuck in a tangled knot with him on the ground, as the two continued to punch and kick each other. Out of the corner of her eye Kristina saw Edmund fly out of the crowd and jump onto another boy causing him to soar to the ground.

When the boy that Kristina was fighting finally lost his strength, Kristina felt a pair of hands grab her and throw her aside as she was continuously kicked while she lay on the ground. Meanwhile Peter was being shoved and punched around and Edmund tackled another boy. Desperately Kristina grabbed the boy's legs causing him to fall down on his back knocking the wind out of his breath. Suddenly the noises of whistles and men yelling were heard and the cheer of the crowd died down as they walked away revealing several officers.

However that didn't stop the others from fighting. They continued to shove and hit one another. In fact Kristina had punched a guy hard in the face causing blood to gush from his nose just before a soldier roughly grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from attacking the boy again.

"Cut it out!" he yelled at her. "Be a lady for Pete's sake!"

Angrily the two boys and Kristina walked to where the train would be picking them up for school. "Are you all right?" Edmund asked Kristina. "You were fighting rather viciously."

"I suppose you think it was rather unladylike of me," Kristina said.

"No, I thought it was downright brave. I've never seen any girl jump into a fight like that."

"Thanks I guess."

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Peter asked intervening.

"I'll probably wind up having quite a bit of bruises, but I think I'll live." More than anything Peter wished for himself to be punished. It was his fault that Kristina had gotten hurt, his fault that she had jumped into the fight to try and protect him. However he was also angry with Kristina for joining the fight in the first place and Edmund as well for that matter. He didn't ask for their help nor was it needed; he could have handled in on his own.

"Are you all right?" Katie asked her sister worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Kristina assured.

"You're welcome," Edmund said to Peter when the children sat down on a bench setting their luggage on the floor.

"I had it sorted," Peter answered annoyed getting out of his seat.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked as Peter got up from where he was sitting and walked away a few steps.

"He bumped me."

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked surprised that her brother would start a fight after such a small thing.

"No," Peter started turning around to face them. "After he bumped me they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"And you get my sister involved," Katie accused.

"I didn't ask her to help me," Peter defended.

"Did you honestly expect her to watch you get beat up and do nothing?"

"Really? Is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked in a gentle yet slightly condescending tone.

"I shouldn't have to. I mean don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter demanded.

"Umm, we are kids," Edmund pointed out.

"Well, I wasn't always." The others looked at each other, knowing exactly what Peter meant. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time for us to accept that we live here," Susan said after Peter sat back down. "It's no use pretending any different."

Despite that Kristina did have her own opinion to voice, she felt that she really didn't have much of a say in this. They were the ones that missed the magical world that she had never been to. Whatever she had to say didn't really matter.

"Oh no," Susan said suddenly.

"What?" Katie asked looking at her.

"Pretend you're talking to me," she said to the others.

"We are talking to you," Edmund said, Susan just gave him a look.

"OW!" Lucy exclaimed jumping from her seat.

"You okay?" Kristina asked concerned.

"Quiet Lu," Susan ordered.

"Something pinched me," Lucy said pointing at where she was sitting. Wind started to blow through the station tossing around Kristina's long curly brown hair.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter snapped at Edmund jumping from his seat.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund argued.

Making a noise, Kristina jumped off her seat as well, when she felt as if something was tugging onto her.

In a rush the train came speeding through the station as Susan said, "Look, would all of you just . . . What is that?" She, Katie and Edmund were standing up now as well.

"It feels like magic," Lucy said happily.

"Quick, everyone hold hands."

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund protested to Peter.

"Just," Peter started as he grabbed his brother's hand, but he stopped as he looked around. Scared and frightened by this weird experience, Kristina squeezed tightly onto Katie's and Peter's hands while Katie squeezed her sister's and Edmund's, as the train still continued to whirl on by, which was insane because there was no way the train could be that long. Papers flew by, the lights and the signs on the ceiling began to shake violently. Then the tile from the walls started to fly off and the wall started to crumble away into nothing, as the people around them acted like nothing was wrong, completely oblivious to what was happening.

Then the darkness and emptiness that could be seen from the disappeared tiles on the other side of the train through the windows flickered the image of a beautiful beach. With golden sand, bright blue waves and a familiar sapphire blue sky. Suddenly they were no longer in a train station they were in a cave and the train disappeared into a bright white light that was replaced by the image of the beach.


	3. Arriving At Narnia

**I don't own anything other than my original characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Silently the kids let go of the others hand and slowly walked out of the cave. Smiles came across their faces, as Lucy turned around to face them grinning. Laughing the four girls ran off to the ocean, the boys following shortly after.

"Shame you're not as quick as me Ed!" Peter could be heard yelling as the children discarded their shoes and uniforms, running into the water.

"Last one's a rotten egg!" Lucy teased.

"Watch out here it comes!" Looking back Kristina saw Peter smiling like he hadn't done in a while. He no longer looked angry or troubled. Now that he was back at Narnia his problem had been solved.

"Come on Katie jump in!" Kristina called.

Kristina wanted to cry tears of joy that she was actually in Narnia, something she had fantasized about ever since she was a little girl. Looking around she saw that Peter wasn't the only one who seemed to be happier. Susan, Lucy, and Edmund looked more joyful than Kristina had ever seen them look. Katie looked like she wanted to cry tears of happiness as she looked around in wonder. Like her sister she had always dreamed of coming here. Running around Kristina felt herself laughing playfully in a way she hadn't done since her mother had died.

Running around in the water Kristina had already discarded her shoes, socks, and sweater. Playfully Peter pushed his brother into the water. They ran around splashing water at one another.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy said taking her sweater off.

"Come on Susan, hurry up!" Edmund teased.

Running around Kristina slipped and fell into the water and everyone froze to stare at her as she slowly got back up sitting on her knees still in the ocean, water dripping off of her. Then Kristina smiled and started to laugh. At first the others were surprised, but then they joined in as well, Peter laughing the hardest. Then she felt a pair of strong yet gentle hands help her back up. Looking up she saw that it was Peter. For a split second she held onto him, as their eyes locked, her heart racing, but then she let go when she snapped back into reality and realized what she was doing.

"Sorry," Kristina muttered, her cheeks bright red.

"Edmund?" Susan called. "Ed? Ed!" Edmund was staring up into the air as if he were looking at something.

"What is it?" Peter asked when he noticed his brother's behavior.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked.

"Well, where do you think?"

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Once again Edmund looked up and Kristina turned her head as well to see what Edmund was talking about.

On the stony cliffs covered with growing trees the remains of a building could be seen at the top. Leaving behind what they were doing, the children went up to investigate.

Silently they looked around at what must have been a beautiful and wonderful place. "Wonder who lived here," Lucy said after gazing at the ocean view with Katie.

Smiling at her sister, Susan stopped walking when she accidentally stepped on something. Bending down she picked up what looked like some sort of golden chess piece in the shape of a centaur. "I think we did," she said as she looked at it.

"Hey, that's mine," Edmund stated as he walked over looking at the chess piece. Peter and Kristina had come over to look as well. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did I?"

"It can't be," Lucy said. Then she ran off grabbing Peters hand with the others following the two shortly after. "Don't' you see?"

"What?" Peter asked when Lucy stopped at a circular stone in the ground, with four large pieces of eroded rock on it.

"Imagine walls," Lucy explained as she placed Peter in front of one of the rocks. "And columns there," she pointed while she placed Susan in front of another stone. Edmund was already at the one on the far left next to Peter and Lucy walked over to the one on the far right next to Susan. "And a glass roof." Kristina and Katie just stared at the four in awe. Never before had they seen them look so impressive, even if they were merely standing in the ruins of their kingdom wearing their school uniforms.

"Cair Paravel."

The six continued to look around, when Edmund kneeled down to look at a rock on the ground. "Catapults," he said.

"What?"

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." The two boys walked over and pushed a large stonewall away, as it slid with ease, while the girls just watched them. Peter pulled away the plants that covered the newly revealed wooden door. Pulling out a knife Peter chipped away at the rotting wood, causing a huge hole to appear. With ease he opened the door, to reveal complete darkness. Bending down Peter picked up a stick on the ground then he tore a piece of his shirt off wrapping it around the stick.

"I don't suppose you have any matches do you?" Peter asked.

"No, but," Edmund said as he opened his bag. "Would this help?" he asked pulling out a flashlight.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." Everyone just smiled at each other as Edmund led the way down turning on his flashlight, walking carefully down a flight of stairs. They came down to a circular room with four treasure chests each with a statue of a person standing behind them. Peter opened the black gate that led to it and the others followed behind him. "I can't believe it. It's all still here."

Edmund, Susan, and Lucy ran to their chests to open them and looked happily at their old things. "I was so tall," Lucy said as she looked at her dress.

"Well, you were older than," Susan stated looking at her sister.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger," Edmund said now wearing a helm that was too large for his head.

Peter who was examining a circular metal plate blew the dust away to reveal a carved face of Aslan. After setting it down he walked over to his chest.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan as she rummaged through her chest with an odd expression on her face.

"My horn," Susan said. "I must have left it on my saddle, the day we went back."

As Peter opened his chest everyone stopped what he or she was doing to watch him. The very first thing he pulled out was his sword, which he unsheathed to look at the blade.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets it's death," he said as he gazed at his sword.

"When he shakes his mane," Lucy continued looking sad all of a sudden. "We shall have spring again. Everyone we knew. Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers. They're all gone." Sadly the four siblings looked at each other, even Kristina and Katie couldn't help but be sad. They had told the two sisters about their friends and they could only imagine how kind the Pevensie's friends once were.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on," Peter stated.

The children geared up and put on their old clothes and weapons. Susan offered Kristina to wear whichever of her dresses that she liked since they were about the same size and Katie borrowed a dress from Lucy. While Kristina wasn't much of a fan of wearing dresses she picked out a nice blue one that flowed down to her ankles. For weapons Kristina accepted a nice sword and shield. Meanwhile Katie picked out a light yellow dress a bow and arrow and a dagger.

Not too long ago Kristina and Katie had both been taught archery and fencing, the two excelled greatly at them. Even though it was different style the sword still felt right in Kristina's hand as well as the bow in Katie's.

When they came out of the ruins they walked back down to the beach in a calmer area with no waves and rougher sand. While the siblings talked Kristina walked away overcome with sadness and memories. Her mother used to wear dresses just like the one she was wearing now. Looking out of the ocean, tears silently fell down Kristina's eyes. Oh, why did her mother have to die? She was a good person she didn't deserve such a cruel fate. Kristina missed her so much.

"I wish you could have seen this place mom," Kristina whispered aloud. "You would have loved it."

"Are you all right?" a familiar voice asked. Kristina didn't need to turn around to know that Peter was standing right next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kristina said wiping her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Turning around Kristina looked up to face him.

"I was thinking about my mom."

"Oh. You must miss her a lot."

"I do."

"Cheer up please," Peter said his thumb whipping off the tears on her cheeks. "It hurts me to see you like this."

Instinctively, Kristina hugged him wrapping her arms around his shoulder while his were around her waist. Squeezing out a few more tears Kristina was finally able to calm down and she let go of Peter.

"Thank you."

"Peter!" Lucy could be heard shouting and Kristina and Peter darted away from each other in embarrassed surprise. "Look!" Lucy shouted. Looking over they saw that Lucy was pointing at a boat in the water with two men trying to drown a tied up dwarf.

Running the children went closer to the shore and Susan and Katie took out their bows.

"Drop him!" Susan ordered, as Peter, Edmund, and Kristina pulled out their swords. The men just stared at them for a few seconds then they dropped the dwarf and paddled away. Immediately Peter, Edmund, and Kristina ran to save the dwarf. When Katie saw that the man pulled out a crossbow and aimed it at Edmund, she let go of the string sending the arrow straight into the man's neck. Dead he collapsed into the water and out of fear the other one jumped in and swam away. Meanwhile the boys and Kristina took off their swords and jumped into the water. Edmund and Kristina swam over to get the boat and pulled it back to shore, while Peter saved the dwarf.

Now that the threat was over Katie realized that she had just taken a man's life. As if reading her mind, Lucy looked at her and said, "It's all right. He was going to hurt them, you just wanted to protect us. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Lucy," Katie said smiling feeling slightly better. If the sweet and innocent Lucy felt that what Katie did was justifiable then it must have been all right Hurriedly the girls ran over to the two boys, Kristina, and dwarf. After Peter set him on the ground, Lucy pulled out her dagger, bent down on the ground, and cut off the ropes that restrained him.

After gagging and coughing for a few seconds he stood up and glared at Susan. "'Drop him'?" he yelled. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple thank you would suffice," Susan said.

"They were doing fine, drowning me without your help!"

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter replied.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do," the dwarf said as if that were an explanation.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund questioned.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy said.

For a while the dwarf just looked at the four as Susan gave Peter back his sword, since she picked it up for him before coming over to free the dwarf.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," the dwarf said. "You're it? You're the kings and queens of old? Then who are you supposed to be?" the dwarf asked looking at Kristina and Katie.

"They're friends," Lucy replied defending the two sisters.

"Also the granddaughters of the first Son of Adam to ever set foot in Narnia," Susan said.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent," Peter said reaching out his hand for a handshake.

"You probably could have left off the last bit," Susan teased. Kristina and Edmund both tried to hide their smiles.

Laughing the dwarf said in a nicer tone than he had been using before, "Probably."

"You might be surprised," Peter said pulling out his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that boy."

"Not me. Him," Peter nodded at Edmund. While Peter offered the dwarf his sword Edmund excitedly pulled out his own. As if the sword were too heavy for him it sunk to the ground the second the dwarf took it. Then suddenly he whisked at Edmund forcing him to duck then he punched him hard in the face.

"Edmund!" Katie cried.

"Oh, are you all right?" the dwarf asked, but then struck the sword again. Quickly Edmund dodged it and swiped the dwarf's legs causing Lucy to laugh. He swung again, but Edmund blocked, then Edmund struck back as the dwarf dodged it. Edmund jumped to avoid the sword as the dwarf swung it at his legs. Hit after hit the swords continued to clash with each other until Edmund was able to knock the sword out of the dwarf's hands.

Shocked by his defeat the dwarf stared as Edmund still had his sword pointed at him. "Beards and bedsteads," he said as he dropped to his knees. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan questioned.

The dwarf explained how he and his Narnian friends had found Prince Caspian being chased in the woods in the middle of the night. Before he was knocked unconscious he blew on Queen's Susan horn, however it was it came to be in his possession. Then he explained of what he knew about Caspian trying to escape his murderous and corrupted uncle King Miraz who wanted to steal Caspian's right to the throne and wipe out whatever Narnians that were left.

"It's settled then," Peter said after the dwarf Trumpkin finished his story. "Take us to Prince Caspian, so we can put an end to this."


	4. Hurt and Disbelief

**I do not own anything other than my original characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

"They're so still," Lucy said as she watched the trees, while the children and the dwarf sat in the boat, with Peter rowing.

"They're trees," Trumpkin said. "What'd you expect?"

"They used to dance."

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines first invaded. Those who survived retreated into the woods. And the trees they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot left."

"We didn't mean to leave you know," Peter tried to explain.

"Makes no difference now does it?"

"Get us to the Narnians and it will." After rowing through the river for a while, they came to a stop at a spot with rocks and rough sand. While Trumpkin tied up the boat and sunk in the metal end of it to the ground so it wouldn't float away, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Kristina, and Katie pulled the boat out of the water and onto the ground.

"Hello, there," Lucy could be heard saying. The five stopped what they were doing to look up and see Lucy talking to a bear from far away. It growled and stood up looking at her. "It's all right we're friends." Still it continued to growl and came back down to four legs.

"Don't move you majesty," Trumpkin warned. Suddenly the bear started to charge at Lucy.

In a flash Katie pulled out her bow and aimed three arrows at once, shooting the bear as it towered over a screaming Lucy. Those weren't the only arrows that went in. A fourth came seconds after hers, turning around Katie saw that an arrow was still strung to Susan's bow then she looked at Trumpkin who carried an empty one.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked.

"I suspect he was hungry," Trumpkin replied. Kristina, Edmund, and Peter ran to Lucy to make sure she was all right as she stared sadly at the dead bear lying before her. Susan, Katie and Trumpkin followed them close behind. Kristina helped Lucy up and she held onto Kristina, as Peter and Edmund drew at their swords cautiously to the bear.

"Thank you so much Katie," Lucy said looking over at Katie as Kristina continued to hold Lucy protectively.

"Yes, thank you," Edmund said. "You saved our sister."

"You too," Lucy said looking at Trumpkin, who came over to make sure the bear was dead.

"I didn't do anything," Trumpkin said. "The girl with the red curls was the one that killed the beast not I."

"He was wild," Edmund said.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter stated.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough," Trumpkin said. "And that's what you become. You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." Pulling out his knife Trumpkin kneeled down and started to skin the bear. Looking away Lucy hid her face in Kristina's dress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Trumpkin skinned the bear the others carried what pieces of raw meat they could so they could eat it for later when they were hungry and continued on their journey. It seemed that killing the bear and saving Lucy had actually made the others gain respect for Katie (not that the Pevensies didn't already have respect for her, but they would certainly no longer question her with an arrow). Trumpkin now no longer gave Katie questioning looks, as if she were some spare piece to a desk that seemed to have no place or use however he gave Kristina some every once in a while.

"I don't remember this way," Susan commented as Peter led everyone through a path in the forest surrounded by rocks.

"That's the problem with girls, can't carry maps in your heads," Peter teased.

"Well, that's because our heads have something in them," Lucy said.

"Unlike you our oh so noble guide through Narnia," Kristina said with heavy sarcasm that everyone knew meant nothing ill.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F in the first place," Susan stated.

"D.L.F?" Edmund questioned.

"Dear little friend," Katie explained grinning with the girls.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing is it?" Trumpkin said. However Kristina noted that there was no anger or sourness in the dwarf's voice.

"I'm not lost," Peter said with uncertainty as if saying it would make it true.

"I'm sure your not," Kristina comforted standing next to him. "Narnia has probably changed a lot over the years. Your instincts tell you you're going the right way in the past however the way it is now may no longer be the right path to where we're going."

"Was that supposed to make sense?" Trumpkin asked her coming up behind them.

At first Kristina scowled, but then wondered if what she said did make any sense. As she went over her words in her mind Peter said, "Well it made sense to me. Maybe her grammar is just too sophisticated for you."

"Peter," Kristina said in an arguing but gentle tone. Calling the dwarf stupid after all he'd done was uncalled for (especially since he was a rather intelligent creature) and admittedly Kristina's statement could have been worded better.

"I think the lady would like to fight her own battles," Trumpkin said to Peter. "No need to jump when she receives a negative comment especially when I wasn't intending to insult her. That doesn't matter though. What does matter is getting to Aslan's How and you're going the wrong way."

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken there's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it then. You're mistaken." Angrily Peter turned around and continued walking.

"Peter don't you think we should trust him," Kristina urged as they continued to walk. "It's been thousands of years maybe we can't cross through here."

"We can and we will."

Shortly after they came across a very large gorge where you had to squint to see the bottom and there was no way to get around it for miles. As Kristina looked down she felt as if she were falling. However her curiosity and familiarity with heights allowed her to fight off her small spark of fear.

"See overtime the water erodes the earth's soil carving deeper into," Susan started to explain.

"Oh, shut up," Peter said.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling," Trumpkin said.

"Well, we weren't lost," Peter defended.

"No one said you were," Kristina pointed out.

"You were right as well," Peter said to Kristina.

"There's a ford near Beruna," Trumpkin said now taking command of the group. "How do you feel about swimming?"

"I'd rather that than walking," Susan said following him along with the others.

"Aslan?" Lucy could be heard saying. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Lucy pointed over at the cliff, but when Kristina and the rest of the group looked nothing was there. Even Lucy admitted she didn't see him anymore. "Don't you see he's right," Lucy turned around and saw nothing. "There."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'm not crazy. He wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear," Peter pointed out.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him."

"Look I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist," Trumpkin argued.

"That's why it's called a leap of faith," Kristina stated lightly. She believed Lucy. Anyone that had seen someone as great as Aslan would know the difference between him to a regular lion instantly. In her dream, which Kristina knew in her heart wasn't imaginary; Aslan was a wondrous and great creature. Also there was no way Lucy could be hallucinating, for there was never a time when the girl wasn't in her right mind.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy," Edmund said. "I ended up looking pretty stupid."

After a while Peter asked, "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy explained.

"I'm sorry Lu."

As Peter, Susan, Katie and Trumpkin walked away Lucy turned back around sadly looking at the rock where she saw Aslan while Edmund and Kristina just stood there looking at her and waiting. Silently as she turned back around she looked at Kristina and Edmund who's thoughts were written everywhere on their face saying, 'I'm sorry, but they're not going to believe us. We have no choice.' Then Edmund nodded towards where the others left indicating that they should go. Sadly Lucy left to catch up and Edmund and Kristina followed behind her.

After a while as Edmund and Kristina lagged behind he asked, "So you believe her?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Kristina asked. "If you think about it, it makes less sense that Lucy would be lying or had mistaken an ordinary lion for Aslan than it would that she's telling the truth."

"You're just like your grandfather," Edmund said smiling.

"Thank you." What Edmund had said was one of the nicest things anyone could ever tell her.


	5. Morning Surprises

**I own nothing other than my original characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Later that night the group made camp and cooked the bear meat they had been carrying for the whole day. If they hadn't been so hungry the Pevensies may have been reluctant to eat it with the thoughts of the talking creatures of Narnia dancing through their head. The group was rather silent as Lucy was upset and Peter was sulking, but Kristina persistently tried to get them to make conversation until it was time for them to sleep.

It wasn't too hard for anyone to sleep even with the intense thoughts that flowed through their heads. Their journey had exhausted them and the second they hit the ground they were knocked out.

However Peter remained awake as he looked at Kristina and pondered what Trumpkin had said. Was he getting over defensive of her? If he was it wasn't really necessary. Kristina had proven she could defend herself in several ways and Trumpkin wasn't intending to insult her. Even though every word of it was true and well thought of. So why did he get so angry? Maybe it was just because Trumpkin was getting on his nerves. Yes, that's what it was; he just wanted an excuse to tell Trumpkin off. At least that's what he told himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly Kristina woke up drifting away from her dreams and coming back into the real world. Tiredly she did not immediately get up when she awoke and waited for when she had the energy to open her eyes (for she still had them closed) and get up. As she lay down her eyes still closed, she noticed something odd. She realized that something warm and comforting was next to her and wrapped around her waist. At first Kristina was about to jump away not sure what it was, but resisted the urge because whatever it was, its warmth was very soothing to Kristina. Wanting to find out what it was Kristina opened her eyes.

What she saw was a shirt that Kristina's head had snuggled into, tilting her head up Kristina saw that the person that wore that shirt was Peter who had his arm wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry," Peter said removing his arm from Kristina. "We were like this when I woke up and I didn't want to move away. I don't know why I just couldn't."

"It's fine," Kristina assured. "Besides I don't think there's anything you should be apologizing for. You've done nothing wrong."

The two just looked into the others eyes as a sudden and strange feeling of warmth and anxiety flooded through them. Suddenly Peter felt the need to kiss her lips, while Kristina wished for the same thing as their heartbeats pounded faster.

For a second Kristina could have sworn she saw Peter make a move towards her, but then Susan could be heard yawning and their heads snapped in her direction. Kristina saw that Susan had just woken up and was stretching her arms and the others were starting to stir as well. Looking back Kristina saw that Peter had moved several inches away from her and was staring at the ground refusing to look at her. The others just thought he was sulking as he was the day before and thought nothing of it.

Not far from where they made camp as the group moved they came across a camp of Telmarine soldiers as they made a bridge to have their army cross over so they could attack the Narnians. The Pevensies, Kristina, Katie and Trumpkin watched hiding behind a fallen tree as they watched the soldier cut down tree after tree.

The sound of approaching horses forced them to duck even lower as several men riding horses came right by them.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," Susan whispered

"Obviously," Kristina said in the same volume.

"Let's just get out of here," Katie said.

Silently Peter turned back around and the others followed him retracing back to where Lucy had seen Aslan.

"So where do exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grownups," Lucy retorted glaring at everyone. "I didn't think I saw him, I did see him."

"I am a grownup," Trumpkin pointed out as Lucy walked away.

"It was right over." The ground beneath Lucy gave way violently dropping her as she could be heard screaming.

"Lucy!" Kristina and Susan both screamed. Looking over everyone saw that Lucy was completely fine sitting on safe ground on a newly revealed pathway down the gorge.

"Here."

Down the cliffs and through the river they traveled until they made it through the other side in the forest. Throughout the entire day the group continued until the sun started to set, not saying much throughout the journey, until they finally made camp. After setting up a fire and eating some food the group once again went to sleep.

Before they went to sleep however as their drowsiness overcame their thoughts and worries, Peter and Kristina were thinking about what had happened earlier that morning.

For Kristina it was no surprise or trouble to her, for she knew she had feelings for Peter the second she saw him and had always accepted them. Whenever he was around it was hard for her to think clearly or calm down as her stomach leaped and her cheeks blushed. What had happened pleased her and she thought about what it would have been like if they kissed, like any romantic girl at her age would.

For Peter it bothered him, for he had never realized before that he had feelings for Kristina even when the evidence was right in front of him. His heart jumped when he saw her, it raced whenever she got closer to him or looked at him, and his body jittered whenever they touched. 'I'm such an idiot for not realizing it before,' he thought. Then Peter wondered what he should do now that he realized how he felt about Kristina. Confessing his feelings to her seemed like the best thing to do for the small chance that she felt the same filled Peter with joy. Even if she didn't have feelings for him, then he would try to win her over which he was more than determined to do.

Wondering if he should do it now he looked at her and watched her sleep. He decided later when the time was right and felt right and when they were alone together that he would tell Kristina how he felt about her. Until then some lighthearted flirting would be enjoyable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Kristina woke up she was once again in Peters arms and hers were wrapped around him as well. Before she got a chance to move or get used to being up Peter let go of her and slid out of her arms walking away, taking his sword with him. Looking up she saw he was silently following Lucy into the woods. Grabbing her weapons Kristina got up and followed as well.

As Lucy continued to walk, unaware that she was being followed she heard a growling noise. "Aslan?" she said excitedly. Before she could make any more noise Peter put his hand over her mouth and Kristina approached them. As Peter looked at her she nodded silently and he turned around. Gazing through the bush they were hiding in they saw a minator walking through the forest with a battle-axe in his hand.

They ducked and Peter put his finger to his mouth motioning for Lucy to remain silent. As he walked over to surprise and attack the minator he did not protest when Kristina followed him. She had proven she could handle herself and keep a clear head in battle and Peter knew he could protect her if anything were to happen.

Shortly after Peter and Kristina pulled out their swords, out of nowhere a man dashed at Peter their swords clashing. Anxiously Kristina watched as the two fought waiting for a chance to jump in and attack the stranger without getting in Peter's way if it was needed. However it didn't seem like it was and it would have been offensive if Kristina fought Peter's battle for him as much as it would be for her vice versa.

Their swords continued to strike the other and Peter was even able to throw in a punch. Successfully Peter was able to disarm the man, but even without a weapon was able to duck and dodge his blows guiding Peter towards a tree, so when Peter swung his sword it got stuck in it. Quickly Peter jumped back and grabbed a rock while the man tried to get the sword out of the tree.

As Peter lunged towards the man preparing to strike him with the rock Lucy shouted, "No stop!" Immediately they stopped fighting to look at Lucy. Noises filled the air and Kristina and Peter looked over to find themselves surrounded by Narnians. Talking animals, dwarves, centaurs, fawns, minators and more.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked realizing who his attacker was.

"Yes. And who are you?" Caspian demanded.

"Peter!" Susan yelled appearing behind Lucy followed by Edmund, Katie and Trumpkin.

Looking at the newcomers and then at Peter's swords, and Peter himself he said with realization, "High King Peter."

"I believe you called," Peter stated.

"Well yes, but I thought you'd be older."

"Well if you like we could come back in a few years."

"No! No it's all right. You're just, you're not exactly what I expected." His eyes went over Susan for a moment and the two looked at each other for a few seconds grinning.

"Neither are you," Edmund said eyeing a minator.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," a talking badger said.

"We have anxiously awaited your return my liege," a talking mouse said scurrying over to Peter. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

As the mouse bowed to Peter Lucy whispered to Susan, "Oh my gosh he is so cute."

"Who said that?" the mouse demanded unsheathing his sword.

"Sorry."

"Oh. Uh, you majesty with the greatest respect I do believe courteous, courageous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter commented.

"Yes indeed and I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army sire."

"Good because we're going to need every sword we can get," Peter said as he turned to Caspian.

"Well, then you will probably be wanting yours back," Caspian stated as he handed Peter back his sword.

Without a word Peter took his sword back, his eyes never leaving Caspian as he sheathed it. Then he turned around and walked away as everyone else quickly followed him. As Kristina thought about it she couldn't help but feel some tension between Peter and Caspian although she had no clue why. The two had just met and while it was through a fight it was long over now that the two realized they were allies. Maybe it was a struggle for leadership. While she tried to shrug it off Kristina feared that things were only going to get worse before they got any better.


	6. Battle Tactics and Kisses

**I own nothing other than my original characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Silently Kristina walked as the Narnians lead the children to Aslan's How. While she walked, she felt several eyes look to her and Katie felt them as well. The Narnians were giving the girls the same look Trumpkin used to give them. Looks that said they didn't belong and wondered why they were even here.

"Are you a queen of Narnia as well?" Caspian asked Kristina as they walked together.

Blushing Kristina replied, "No, I'm not."

"Oh, well a queen of some other land then."

"No, I'm not of any royalty at all."

"Surely you are. Someone with such beauty must be some form of royalty, nobility no less. Are you one of the King's ladies?"

In surprise, Kristina almost jumped from the question. She had never expected to be asked that. "No, I'm not any of their ladies. Look Caspian I'm sorry, but I'm not of any importance or high value here or anywhere for that matter."

"Well, I think you're wrong. You are important you just don't know it. By the way what's your name?"

"Kristina Kirke."

"And the other lady?"

"That's my sister Katie."

Gently Caspian grabbed Kristina's hand and kissed it making Kristina blush lightly. "Welcome to Narnia Lady Kristina. I hope—"

"How long have the Narnians been posted at Aslan's How?" Peter asked abruptly cutting in between Caspian and Kristina forcing him to let go of her hand.

"A little more than a week. I myself have only been there for a few days. And there it is." Caspian stopped where the trees ended to reveal an open grassy field with a large stone like ruin at the end.

When they walked over to it a line of centaurs on both sides raised their swords to create a pathway for them out of respect. When a little boy was forced to have his sword raised higher, Kristina couldn't help, but smile.

"So what were you and Caspian talking about?" Peter asked as they came inside.

"Oh," Kristina said blushing. "Well he wanted to know if I was a queen or something great like that. When I kept trying to tell him I wasn't anything important he said it was impossible because I was too beautiful to be a nobody."

"Well, he's right."

"No, he's not. Have you seen how the others look at me? Don't get me wrong I love being here I've dreamed of it since I was a kid, but I don't belong. The Narnians know it you and Caspian and everyone else should too."

With a strong grip Peter grabbed Kristina's shoulders and held her in place, forcing her to face him while letting the others pass by looking back in confusion, saying nothing of it. "Do not say that Kristina. You belong here. You didn't just come here by accident; Narnia wanted you to be here. Besides you're the granddaughter of the Magician's Nephew."

Kristina was surprised that Peter knew the nickname that her grandfather had given himself every once in a while, but recovered quickly. "And you're a King. Not the grandson of a King, but a King yourself. Being the granddaughter of someone important doesn't mean I'm special. I'm just related to them it doesn't mean anything no matter how impressive it sounds."

"What am I going to do with you? Sooner or later you'll see that I'm right. Now lets go catch up with the others."

"Okay."

Peter and Kristina walked quickly ahead to catch up with the rest of the group as they came into a chamber full of Narnians that were working hard on building several weapons for war. The clinking of their hammers echoed off the walls.

"It may not be what you are used to," Caspian said to Peter as he looked around. "But it is defensible."

"It does look rather sturdy," Katie agreed.

"Peter you may want to see this," Susan called over. Peter, Edmund, Kristina, Katie and Caspian went over to where Susan called and followed her in a dark and narrow tunnel. Grabbing a torch for light Peter looked around to see pictures drawn on the walls of the tunnel. There was a picture of two girls riding a lion, a fawn at a lamppost with an umbrella, and four kings and queens. While the drawings weren't exactly a piece of art they were rather good for a cave drawing.

"It's us," Susan said what everyone was thinking.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian.

"You don't know?" Caspian questioned surprised. The Pevensies and the Kirke sisters just looked at Caspian giving him his answer. Grabbing a torch that hung on the wall beside him he led the five through the end of the tunnel. Not far off it opened to a complete and total pitch-black area where nothing could be seen unless you looked back at the tunnel.

After they went down a set of small steps, Caspian lit his torch in a stone that circled the entire room. The fire spread around lighting up the room and revealing several statues of different Narnian creatures. As Kristina's eyes followed the fire she stopped in the middle when she came across a carving of a lion and a rectangular stone archway with a large, cracked stone table in front of it.

"Is that the Stone Table?" Kristina asked Lucy remembering Lucy and Susan's story of how Aslan sacrificed himself to the White Witch to save Edmund and how he was magically resurrected the next day.

"Yes," Lucy answered out of breath. Then she walked towards the table and put her hand on it sadly as the Pevensies behind her took a few steps forward as well. "He must know what he's doing."

For a while everyone just looked at the carving of the lion until Peter said, "I think it's up to us now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think of Caspian?" Susan asked approaching Kristina as she sat on the Stone Table staring at the floor dejectedly.

Snapping her head up to look at Susan she tried to think about what to say. What did she think of Caspian? "Well, he's kind, handsome, very good with a sword and umm that's about all I can think of. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Susan countered quickly. "I've been wondering for a while, do you fancy Peter?"

Kristina did not like how the topic of discussion had been thrust onto her. She also didn't know what to say, for she had never enjoyed lying, but she was too embarrassed to tell the truth. However she decided to stay honest as she always was. Sighing she said, "Yes. Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those that have an eye for those things and my eye says that it seems like he has a thing for you as well."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well, in Narnia when a woman liked a man she would openly flirt with him as a way to tell him she was interested. If he felt the same he would flirt back and court her and if he didn't he would politely turn her down."

"Not too different from England then. The girl flirts and waits for the man to make a move."

"Basically."

"Lets just hope I don't get impatient."

"Good point. Sometimes Peter can be as blind as a bat to these things."

"Don't forget stubborn as a mule."

The girls laughed at this. "True," Susan agreed.

"What are you two laughing about?" Edmund asked when he heard them giggling. To his confusion his question just made them laugh more.

"Oh, just girl stuff."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's only a matter of time," Peter said to a room full of Narnians. Not too long ago a fawn that was guarding the entrance to the How announced that a Telmarine soldier had spotted them. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do your majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for it," Caspian started as Peter said, "To start planning for."

The two boys stared at each other for a few seconds trying to take leadership with a silent argument. After a while Caspian turned his head away and nodded surrendering to Peter.

"Our only hope," Peter continued looking away from Caspian. "Is to strike them before they strike us."

"But that's crazy," Caspian protested. "No one has ever taken that castle."

"There's always a first time."

"We'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin said.

"Yeah, but it's risky," Katie said. "So many things could go wrong.

"It'll all be clean and swift," Kristina explained to Caspian. "Miraz will be eliminated along with anyone else that will oppose you. After that the soldiers posted only a few miles away from here will have no reason to attack us if you're their new king."

Everyone just stared at Kristina with wide eyes. They hadn't expected her to say much if anything during the discussion of battle tactics nor to comprehend the plans and their possible outcomes.

Ignoring them Kristina asked, "What do you propose we do?" If Caspian didn't like Peter's plan then he had better have one of his own.

"Stay here where we have the advantage," Caspian answered.

"If we dig in we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan assisted.

"Or we could just be driven out or cornered," Kristina countered. "This place wasn't built for battle. It's strong yes, but it's no fortress. Besides if we win Miraz will just send in more troops and we'll have to fight more battles while we continue to loose men and more of Miraz's will be sent. If we invade the castle and overthrow Miraz it'll be over."

For a while no one spoke for none of them knew how to argue with Kristina or help her. She had already pointed out all the flaws in staying at Aslan's How and all the advantages of seizing Miraz's castle. There was nothing left to point out. Not only that, but everyone was still shocked that Kristina "the one who didn't belong" understood battle tactics so well.

Earlier Peter had decided that he was going to make Kristina stay behind and not participate in the battle, but she obviously knew what she was talking about and after she had defended him and his plan so well, it would be terrible if Peter left her behind.

When Peter looked around and saw that no one had anything else to say he asked the leader of the centaurs and the general of the army of Narnians, "If I get your troops in can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying my liege," he finally answered after looking at Caspian for a while to see if he objected.

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy said.

"Sorry?" Peter asked confused, hoping that Lucy wasn't against him too. It was bad enough that Susan was on Caspian's side.

"Well, we're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listening Lu."

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch Peter?"

"We're not fighting the White Witch Lucy nor anyone nearly as deadly or powerful," Kristina pointed out in a gentle but not at all harsh tone.

However Peter glared at Lucy and angrily said, "Besides I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Without another word he walked away.

After looking around at everyone and giving Lucy a last glance Kristina went after Peter. Obviously he was upset and hurt and Kristina wanted to be there for him if he needed someone to talk to.

"Peter wait up," Kristina called.

"Is anyone on my side?!" Peter demanded. "It seems like everyone except you and Edmund doubts my judgment. My own sisters don't even agree with me."

"Does it matter? They've agreed to go along with your plan."

"Thanks to you," Peter said finally smiling. "Did you see how everyone just froze? They were totally shocked to hear you talking like a war general. Even I was surprised. Where'd you learn that?"

"I don't know it just made sense to me. Also I think my dad used to tell me war stories all the time when I was little. I don't know what rank he was, but he knew how to fight."

"Knew? He's not . . ?"

"Yes he is. I don't know much about him because mom always burst into tears whenever I brought him up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Still you've gotten everyone impressed. I'm sure they won't give you those looks you were talking about anymore."

"I guess. Still that doesn't mean anything."

"You're still going on about this. Look Kristina you do belong here and if you're not important to Narnia or anyone else in the world you're still important to me."

Surprised, Kristina almost gasped at what he said, but held it in. "You mean as a friend." Kristina said realizing that must have been what he meant. She was silly for getting her hopes up.

"Yes." Disappointed Kristina looked down at the ground, but Peter cupped his hand on her cheek. Peter tilted Kristina's head making her look at him. "And much more."

Putting his hand on her other cheek, Peter gently pulled Kristina closer to him while leaning into her as well. Slowly they closed their eyes, their hearts pounding, preparing to kiss. However they were interrupted.

"Peter!" Edmund's voice could be heard shouting. By the time Edmund appeared with Katie right behind him Kristina and Peter had sprang from each other, cheeks burning red. "Come on we have to plan the attack."

"Right. Lets go," Peter said to Kristina who was honored that he wanted her to be apart of this. Maybe Kristina did belong in Narnia. She still had her doubts though.

"Did we interrupt something?" Katie asked observing her sister.

"No, we were just talking," Kristina stated hurriedly.

"Then why are your and his cheeks burning?"

"It's just stuffy here."

"Sure it is."


	7. Siege of the Castle

**I do not own anything other than my original characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

As Kristina was carried into the air by a griffin alongside Peter, Edmund, Susan, Katie, Trumpkin, and Caspian, she wanted to yell with joy. It was the most fun thing she had ever done in her life. However the closer the castle came into view, the more the joy faded away as Kristina focused on what she needed to do. The griffin that carried Edmund dashed ahead leaving the others behind to wait for his signal.

"You all know the plan right?" Peter asked double-checking. Everyone nodded in response.

From one of the towers on the castle a white blinking light could be seen, signaling that it was clear for them to go. Immediately the griffins flew towards the castle. When they got closer they dipped down and everyone pulled out their weapons. A soldier appeared and the griffin holding Kristina darted towards it. Weapon ready, Kristina easily took out the guard, while Caspian took out one as well. Susan shot another one as he readied his crossbow at Edmund and when Peter landed he took out the other one in a matter of seconds. Kristina, Susan, Katie Trumpkin, and then Caspian landed next to him as the griffins flew away.

Pulling down a rope, everyone climbed down a tower into the room of Caspian's old Professor. Caspian claimed that he was a friend of his and would be on their side. Looking around Kristina saw that the study had been completely thrashed and destroyed. Chairs were knocked over, books were thrown away, obviously something had happened to Caspian's professor and it wasn't anything good.

"I have to find him," Caspian said as he looked at a pair of glasses that he picked up from the desk.

"You don't have time you need to get the gate open," Peter argued.

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I."

Peter looked over at Susan wondering what she thought of this. "You and I can deal wit Miraz," she said.

"I'll open the gate," Kristina suggested.

"No!" Peter said. The others gave him questioning looks. He didn't like the idea of Kristina opening the gate alone, where any Telmarine could attack her while she was busy.

"I'll go with here," Katie offered.

"Fine. Do that, but be careful and Caspian."

"Yes?" Caspian asked.

"The second you find your Professor go to the girls and help them out. I don't want her I mean them to be alone if something goes wrong."

"Of course."

"Let's go."

Everyone darted off to where they needed to go. Kristina looked briefly back at Peter before she left, as did he. Going to the courtyard she and Katie went over to the gate and started turning the wheel. It was much heavier than she had expected and the two sisters had difficulty turning it. After several turns however it was finally done. Shortly after they had finished and the gate was raised the noise of large ringing bells could be heard. Looking around Kristina was slightly confused and worried. "Does that mean we've been discovered?" Katie asked what Kristina was thinking.

It had. Soldiers came running out of doors running toward the two girls swords raised. Quickly Kristina unsheathed her sword and Katie pulled out her bow and Kristina attacked the first one that came at her. After a few clashes she took him out and took out the others that slowly continued to come. Meanwhile Katie was shooting arrows at the rest of the soldiers killing them off with each hit. Then Peter came running out shouting, "Now Ed now!" Looking up Kristina and Katie saw that Edmund was fighting a soldier at a nearby tower, which wasn't the one he had initially landed at. "Signal the troops!"

"I'm a bit busy Pete!" Edmund yelled as he struggled to hold his sword against the soldier that was pushing his weight on him. There was no way they could help him since firing an arrow at the solider was extremely risky and dangerous, for Katie could accidentally wind up hitting Edmund.

Hoping that Edmund would be okay, Kristina continued to hack at the occasional Telmarine soldiers that crossed her path while Katie shot at the others. Susan and Caspian came running over to Peter and the Kirke sisters as they stood waiting for Edmund to give the signal, so the Narnians would come.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed. "It's too late! We have to call it off while we can!"

Comprehending what was going on and quickly playing trough the results if they continued, Kristina realized that Susan was right. The whole point of this mission was the element of surprise, which they no longer had. Miraz would now be impossible to get to since he was probably now surrounded by dozens of guards and all the soldiers were awake now. It was too great of a risk. They had already lost.

"Susan's right! We have to go back it's over!" Katie told Peter. "Miraz will be impossible to get to and all the soldiers are on alert!"

"No I can still do this!" Peter argued.

"This isn't about you! Peter please! Don't do this!" Kristina pleaded.

"What do you know? You've only been to Narnia for a few days and until now you've never even fought in a real battle before!"

"So my opinion only matters when I'm on your side?"

"Just who exactly are you doing this for Peter?" Susan demanded.

"Peter," Kristina said softly, her eyes pleading. The way she said his name soothed Peter and he knew that Kristina was right, the plan needed to be called off. But he wasn't going to call it off. He wasn't going to let his plan crumble to pieces; he owed it to Narnia because it was his fault all of this had happened in the first place. The plan had to go on.

"I'm sorry Kristina," Peter said. He truly was and Kristina knew it too. However that didn't mean she was going to forgive him at that moment. If he was sorry, why was he still going to go through with it?

At that moment Edmund flashed his flashlight as a signal for the Narnians to come. Shouting and yelling they ran over to the gate, as more and more Telmarine soldiers appeared.

"For Narnia!" Peter shouted pulling out his sword, Caspian pulled out his as well, and Susan pulled out her bow as the five charged following the oncoming Narnians.

Once again Kristina continued to attack soldier after soldier as she saw them and they charged at her. Her sword easily cut through them and they were not much of a match for her, none of them able to clash with Kristina more than twice or strike her. Dread overcame Kristina when she saw several archers appear, posted at the wall aiming down at the courtyard and any other area their enemies were.

Suddenly one of them fell off the wall several feet screaming. Looking up Kristina saw Edmund standing where the archer had stood, but she wanted to scream when she looked to the right and saw dozens of archers lined up right next to Edmund staring at him in surprise.

"Ed!" Peter shouted noticing the same thing Kristina did.

"Look out!" Katie yelled. Before Kristina could see what happened another few soldiers came charging at her and she had to take them down. When she looked back up she saw that Edmund was gone and the archers were trying to get through a closed door. Glancing at her sister she saw that Katie looked very troubled now.

Continuing her fighting Kristina's hope slowly started to slip away. No matter what, the amount of soldiers didn't seem to diminish despite the fact she killed several every few seconds and whenever she saw a Narnian taken it out pained her greatly. While she fought she saw a figure come flying down right next to where she was standing. Wide-eyed Kristina saw that it was Trumpkin. Kneeling down to check on him Kristina saw that he was still alive, but unconscious.

Suddenly a sharp pain came through Kristina's side and she realized that a sword had gone into her waist. Angrily Kristina spun around taking the sword out and attacked the man with ease, however her side still hurt. She cursed herself for being distracted so easily. A loud clunking noise could be heard and a terrible moan of pain. Turning around Kristina saw a minator standing under the gate trying to keep it from lowering all the way.

"Fall back!" Peter's voice could be heard yelling. "We need to retreat now!" Looking towards his direction, Kristina saw him going down the stairs attacking a soldier that came at him every now and again. "Go get out of here! Back to the gate, go!" He urged the other Narnians. Quickly Kristina swung Trumpkin over her shoulder her sword arm still striking at the soldiers that ran to attack her.

A centaur pulled Susan and Katie up onto his back and rode away, while he tried to grab Kristina as well when he rode by her, she just handed him Trumpkin. Safely he handed Trumpkin over to Susan and was forced to ride on without Kristina.

"Caspian!" Susan shouted.

"I'll find him!" Peter assured her. Kristina ran over to Peter hacking at some guards that came her way. "Go! Go! Get out! Retreat!" He continued to yell at every Narnian he passed. "Kristina get out of here!" he yelled when he saw her, stabbing a soldier in the chest.

"I'm not leaving you!" Kristina argued as she beheaded another soldier.

As they continued to fend the soldiers off Caspian came out a pair of castle doors riding a horse and pulling another with him, followed by a bearded man riding another horse.

"Draw back! Get out! Retreat!" Peter yelled grabbing Kristina's hand and running to the horse after they both sheathed their swords. Swiftly Peter climbed onto the horse and pulled Kristina on in front of him.

Arrows whizzed past them as they dashed to the gate madly, while the minator still held it up. Quickly after they made it through a loud noise could be heard. Turning around Peter and Kristina saw that the minator had now fallen dead with the gate collapsed over him. Several Narnians were still left behind and they screamed and yelled for help as they stood behind the gate. Frozen the two stared at the Narnians wishing they could help and for Peter wishing that he had called it off, so none of this would had happened. One of the centaurs nodded at Peter, signifying that they should go and that it would be all right. Then he turned around and fought the soldiers as several others did, while some still remained yelling for help. When Kristina looked at Peter he seemed as if he was about to cry and his eyes were watery. 'Maybe we should have stayed at Aslan's How after all,' Kristina thought.


	8. Close Calls

**I don't own anything other than my original characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

"Peter! The bridge!" Reepicheep yelled. The bridge was starting to rise. With one last look back Peter rode on and the horse whinnied galloping. If it had been a different time and place and several people hadn't just died, the leap over the gap would have been acknowledged for its grace.

Meanwhile Kristina was worrying about Edmund when thankfully a griffin came gliding by Peter and her ridden by Edmund. Filled with relief Kristina smiled for a brief moment, but the fact that several others had died and were dying wiped it away with a frown. After a few minutes of riding everyone remained silent, not saying a word, until Kristina started to feel very dizzy and lightheaded. She had to tell Peter she was injured, because Kristina had no idea what she should do or if she would even be all right.

"Peter," Kristina said.

"Yes," Peter replied wondering why she sounded so miserable. Was it because she was just as upset as he was or was it something else?

"How do you tend to people who've been stabbed in the waist?"

"Who's been stabbed in the waist?" Peter demanded.

"I have."

Violently Peter pulled on the horse's reins making it come to a stop. Then he looked over at Kristina's wound, which was bleeding quite a lot. Peter cursed himself for not realizing earlier, but he was too worried about the battle and the Narnian soldiers that they had left behind to notice. Then he realized he had blood covered on his right sleeve from where it wrapped around Kristina. If the wound hadn't been that bad Peter would have rode her to Lucy, but she needed to get to Aslan's How as fast as possible. Kristina was getting paler by the second. "Edmund!" Peter shouted. "Get over here now!"

Snapping his head around Edmund made the griffin he was riding turn around and fly over to Peter. In a graceful swoop it landed on the ground and Edmund got off. "What is it?

"Kristina's been wounded. She needs to be taken to Lucy as soon as possible. Will you take her there?" Peter asked now looking at the griffin.

"Yes King Peter," the griffin said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stopped and turned back to see what it was that Peter had called Edmund for. Looking back Katie saw Edmund and Peter trying to help Kristina off the saddle. When they got her off the second her feet were on the ground she fell down, but Edmund and Peter both grabbed her in time. "Kristy!" Katie yelled jumping off the centaur she was on and running to her sister. "What happened?" Katie asked when she got there as Edmund and Peter (who had just gotten off his horse) were securing Katie onto the griffin.

Pale and grim, Peter said, "She was wounded in battle. We're sending her to Lucy as quick as possible so she'll be healed."

"Will she be all right?"

"I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About to fall asleep from waiting for the others return from the battle, Lucy heard a horn announcing that they were coming. Happily and excitedly she ran outside into the open field, but she didn't find what she expected. Instead of her siblings, Caspian, and the rest of the Narnians, Lucy saw a griffin fly down with great and amazing speed. It was obvious he was in a hurry. When he landed Lucy thought he was going to crash, but he was safe.

"Queen Lucy quickly," the griffin called. "Lady Kristina's been injured! She hasn't much time!"

A gasp escaped Lucy's mouth when she realized that Kristina was slumped on the back of the griffin. While pulling out her glass cordial she had been given by Father Christmas, Lucy ran over to Kristina. She was completely unconscious and Lucy was about to cry when she saw that her side was drenched in blood. Gently but quickly Lucy slid Kristina off the griffin and onto the ground and poured a drop of the cordial in her mouth. For a while she just waited, but nothing seemed to happen. Dread filled Lucy as tears poured out of her eyes.

Then a wearied voice muttered, "What's going on?"

Gasping Lucy saw with delight that Kristina's eyes had fluttered open and the color was coming back to her skin. "Kristina you're okay!" Lucy exclaimed pulling her into a hug.

"Should I go tell King Peter and the others the good news? They were extremely worried when you fainted shortly before I took her here," the griffin asked.

"That'd probably be best. Kristina you should go get some rest. Come on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the others walked wearily back to Aslan's How they didn't say a word. However the news that Kristina was all right did lift everyone's spirits up a bit and for a while that was all anyone could think about, but then the image of the Narnians pleading for help at the gate slowly crept their way back into their heads. When their arrival was announced Lucy came running out from the entrance and Peter noted that Kristina wasn't with her. More than anything right now he wanted to find where she was and hold her, make sure she really was all right. Just hearing that she was okay, wasn't enough he needed to see it. When she collapsed in his arms before she left Peter had thought she was gone for sure and wanted to scream and cry before he knew she was all right.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Ask him," Peter spat glaring at Caspian.

"Peter," Susan chided.

"Me?" Caspian questioned. "You could have called it off there was still time."

"No there wasn't thanks to you," Peter argued. "If you'd kept to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now."

"And if you had just stayed here like I suggested they definitely wouldn't be!"

"You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake."

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Walking away Peter turned his back to Caspian. More than anything he just needed to find Kristina.

"Hey!" Caspian yelled angrily causing Peter to turn around. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia," Peter hissed pointing a finger at him. "You have no more right here than Miraz does!" Caspian pushed past him walking away, but Peter wasn't finished. "You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" Angrily Caspian froze at the mention of his father. Yelling he turned around and pulled out his sword and Peter pulled out his as well.

"Stop it!" Edmund yelled as he helped pull an unconscious Trumpkin down. Immediately Lucy ran over to him to heal him while Caspian just walked away followed by Nikabrik.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying on the Stone Table asleep, Kristina slowly woke up and fluttered her eyes open. Looking around Kristina saw that Lucy was gone and that she had been left alone. Deciding to go find out where Lucy was, she got up and walked out of the room to look for her when she came across Caspian near the cave drawings of the Pevensies.

"Oh, Caspian you're back," Kristina said.

"Kristina. It is good to see that you are all right," Caspian said smiling, but then he looked down angrily.

Kristina almost asked what's wrong, but mentally slapped herself. It was quite obvious what the problem was. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Knowing what she meant Caspian angrily said, "No. Peter has already reminded me enough of what happened." As he darted pass Kristina, she looked back at him. She had offered to talk to him and it was obvious he wanted to be alone there wasn't much else she could do. Plus she wanted to see the others and find out if Trumpkin was okay. As Kristina walked to the end of the tunnel the dwarf Nikabrik walked past her with a nasty grin on his face that sent shivers down her spine.

When Kristina came out of the tunnel and into the armory room, she was instantly grabbed and embraced by a pair of strong arms. Returning the hug Kristina realized that it was Peter that was holding her. "I was so afraid that you had . . . when you passed out I just . . . I mean you were . . ." Peter stuttered looking at Kristina with watery eyes.

"I know, but I'm fine now thanks to Lucy," Kristina comforted. For a while Peter just looked at her for few seconds and his eyes were hard to read as Kristina tried to figure out what he was thinking. Then surprisingly Peter pulled Kristina into a kiss. Eyes closed, body's embraced, and lips touching the two shared a long and passionate kiss. When they let go the two just looked at each for a few seconds not uttering a single word for nothing needed to be said.

Looking around the empty room Peter's eyes narrowed. "Have you seen Caspian?"

"Mmm hmm. I talked to him a bit in the tunnel back there. He seemed rather upset. Your name was mentioned."

"What about that dwarf Nikabrik?"

"I crossed paths with him shortly before you hugged me. Why?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

"I feel it too," Edmund said coming up behind Peter his eyes dark with Katie following close behind. Before they left Katie gave her sister a big hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Katie whispered.

"I won't," Kristina assured looking at her sister. "I promise."

Quickly the four darted through the tunnel followed by Trumpkin. When they arrived to the chamber of the Stone Table Kristina almost froze with shock and fear from what she saw: a hag and hooded werewolf and Caspian raising his blood covered hand up to a woman encased in an ice wall. There was no need to wonder who it was, for Kristina knew the second she saw her. Jadis the White Witch.

"Stop!" Peter yelled as he ran over. Taking out their weapons the five ran over to their enemies. Peter ran over to the hag, Edmund and Kristina went to take on the werewolf that leaped at them, and Trumpkin and Katie approached Nikabrik.

Ducking the werewolf dodged Edmunds blow of the sword and grabbed onto him throwing him aside and spun around to attack Kristina, but froze in his tracks. Looking down a sword had been thrust through his chest and he landed down and thudded down to the floor. Grimly Kristina took her sword back and wiped the blood off.

"You all right?" Kristina asked helping Edmund up.

"Yeah thanks," Edmund said. Looking at the dead werewolf he commented, "Remind me to never get you angry."

A chilling voice made Kristina and Edmund turn their heads. "Peter dear I've missed you. Come." Looking over they saw Peter raising his sword at the witch frozen as she reached her hand out to him. Silently Kristina and Edmund looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement for what they were going to do. Destroy the witch. "Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone," the witch continued to urge Peter as Kristina and Edmund were already behind the wall. Fiercely and with great force Edmund violently thrust his sword into the wall of ice.

The witch made noises of pain and struggle as the ice started to crack and when Edmund thrust out his sword she let out a yell as the ice shattered everywhere. Peter and Caspian just stared at Edmund both of them entirely speechless.

"I know. You had it sorted," Edmund said to Peter and walked away, Katie, left with him while Kristina remained where she was staring at Caspian and Peter. She couldn't believe what the two of them were about to do. Especially Peter. He had crossed paths with the witch. Had to see and go through the terrible things she did, yet he had almost brought her back to life. Terror filled through Kristina when she saw that Peter had been considering it. The two men just looked at her guiltily and when Kristina eyes looked over to see Susan the men turned around to look at her too. The fact that Susan's glare was even harder and that she turned away from them leaving angrily made them feel even worse.

Sharing a few glances with Peter, Caspian left leaving Peter and Kristina the only ones in the chamber as the light from the fire danced on them. Bracing himself Peter awaited for whatever it was Kristina had to say to him. With a sigh Kristina said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to sit down."


	9. Meeting Miraz

**Finally there are some hints to a Katie/Edmund relationship. Sorry, but that couple isn't going to happen just quite yet though because I'm focusing on Peter/Kristina. You're just going to have to wait for VDT.**

**I do not own anything other than my original characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Surprised Peter just stared at Kristina as she walked over to the Stone Table and seated herself on it. Turning around to face her he said, "That's it?"

"You already know the terrors that would have happened if you had done what you were considering to do and it's quite obvious you feel terrible about it. I don't need to make you feel worse."

"You should I deserve it," Peter said miserably as he sat next to her. "After all I've done."

"So what, you made a few mistakes? Learn from them."

"So what? Because of my mistakes, Narnia was practically wiped out and then I led several people to their deaths when I could have called the whole thing off!"

"Leaving Narnia wasn't your fault at all, so stop blaming yourself for it. The others aren't. As for what happened at the castle those soldiers were willing to die for what they believed in. Not every battle is a success. Surely you of all people know that, so stop whining over the past and think about what you can do to ensure a better future!" After a pause Kristina asked, "Is that what you were expecting me to say?"

"Yes," Peter said wearily looking down at the ground.

Putting her hand on his shoulder Kristina said, "Hey, things have to get worse before they get any better and they will get better."

"I doubt things are going to get better."

"I didn't expect things to get better when my mom died. I thought that everything was just going to get worse and worse and that my life was over, I wanted to kill myself. But then I met you, Edmund, Lucy and Susan and I got to be here in Narnia. Something I've dreamed of since I was child. So maybe things will get better."

For a while the two just said nothing. Kristina had said everything and didn't feel like Peter needed to be lectured for hours so she was willing to wait for him to be the first to speak up this time. It seemed like hours had passed even though it had probably only been a few minutes.

Finally Peter said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Kristina asked.

"For not allowing me to brood about all this."

"You're welcome. Besides I owe you for not letting me think I didn't belong here."

Smiling Peter put his arm around Kristina's shoulder then she rested her head on his shoulder. While he gently stroked her arm, she placed her hand on his chest and brushed it lightly.

"So all this and the kiss, does it mean we're an item now?" Kristina asked.

"Do you want to be?" Peter asked.

"Very much so. Do you?"

"More than anything." Smiling the two stared into the others eyes and then leaned in to kiss once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking towards the Stone Table, Lucy and Katie saw Peter and Kristina there. Kristina laid her head on Peter's lap asleep; Peter sat leaning his back on the Stone Table while he looked at the stone carving of Aslan. When they came closer, the two girls smiled at each other to see that Peter was absentmindedly stroking Kristina's hair. Wanting to make sure he was all right Lucy sat on the ground next to him and Katie sat above them on the Table.

After a while Peter managed to say, "You're lucky you know?"

Turning her head to look at him Lucy asked, "What do you mean?"

"To have seen him. I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him."

"Glad, Kristina's not awake to hear this one or I'd hear another earful about this."

"You would," Katie agreed. She knew her sister well enough to know what she would say too.

"Silly I am awake," Kristina muttered her eyes still closed and her head still on Peter's lap. "You don't need to hear anymore lectures anyways."

"Pete," Edmund said walking in. "You'd better come quickly."

Getting up Kristina followed the others outside to see a line of several men pour out of the trees. More and more continued to come as they marched through. Not only soldiers came through, but horses pulled in catapults as well. Then several men on horses came filing through the middle gap of the army and spread out in the front awaiting one more horse as it slowly walked through. The man riding it was none other than King Miraz as he stood in front.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cakes and kettledrums," Trumpkin said to the others as they discussed their plan. "That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone."

"It's our only chance," Peter defended.

"And she won't be alone," Susan stated.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked looking at Lucy with pleading eyes.

"Nikabrik was my friend too," Trufflehunter said. "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't and neither have I."

"For Aslan," Reepicheep said pulling out his sword and holding it to his heart.

"For Aslan," a bear echoed.

"Then I'm going with you," Trumpkin said.

"No we need you here," Lucy pointed out as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back," Peter said.

"If I may," Caspian added. The others turned to look at him. Giving a glance at his professor he stood up. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as King he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was agreed that Edmund and Kristina along with a centaur and a giant as escorts deliver the letter to Miraz. The letter was from Peter requesting that a one on one sword duel to the death determine the battle.

"Are you and Peter a couple yet?" Edmund asked Kristina as they walked over to Miraz's army. "Everyone's been waiting for the two of you to get together."

Blushing Kristina said, "Yes we are. We made it official not too long ago."

"Finally. Well the two of you look good together and I'll try to make sure Peter doesn't do anything stupid to mess this up."

"Thank you." After a pause Kristina said, "You know I've noticed you've been rather friendly to my sister. Perhaps I could help out a bit."

"Shut up," Edmund said his cheeks red. After a pause he asked, "How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impatiently Peter squirmed as Katie stared at him. She had come into the room to see him and said hello. Then she just gave him a stone hard stare, without uttering a single word and Peter didn't know if he could take it anymore. "What?" Peter finally said.

"You're with my sister now correct?" Katie asked wanting it to be confirmed. All the evidence was there, but she had no real proof.

"Yes, I am."

"Kristina may be strong, but she is very emotional none the less. If you ever hurt her you don't want to know what I'll to do you."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, I'm just warning you. Treat her right. Treat her as if she was the most important girl in the world."

"I will, I promise."

"You really care for her don't you?" When Katie was worrying about Kristina, she thought that no one could reach the level of panic she was at, but she wondered if Peter had beaten her to it.

"I do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest," Edmund said as he read the scroll written by Peter aloud to Miraz and his council. "High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz, to single combat onto the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender." As Edmund rolled the scroll back up, the others just looked at him and Kristina.

"Tell me Prince Edmund," Miraz started.

"King," Edmund corrected as he finished rolling up the scroll.

"Pardon me?"

"It's King Edmund actually. Just King though. Peter's the High King. I know it's confusing." So she wouldn't seem rude Kristina had to keep herself from giggling.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?"

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean only a week ago Narnian's were extinct."

"And High King Peter and the others were long gone," Kristina added.

"And who are you?" Miraz asked.

"Lady Kristina, granddaughter of the Magician's Nephew the first man to ever set foot in Narnia." Since it sounded so impressive, Kristina decided to use that introduction to others until she got a name of her own.

"No matter you will be gone along with the Narnians whoever's granddaughter you may be."

"Then you should have little to fear," Edmund commented.

With a loud laugh Miraz said, "This is not a question of bravery."

"Really?" Kristina questioned. "So you're bravely refusing, that way your army can do all the fighting for you."

"I didn't say I refuse."

"You shall have our support Your Majesty," a man said. "Whatever your decision."

"Sire," another man said. "Our military position alone provides the perfect excuse for what might otherwise—"

"I am not avoiding anything," Miraz argued heatedly as he jumped from his seat pulling out his sword. Once again Kristina was forced to hold in her laughter.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well with his rights to refuse."

"His Majesty would never refuse," the general standing behind Edmund and Kristina said. "He relishes to show the chance to the people the courage of their new King."

"You," Miraz said to Edmund pointing his sword at him. "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Kristina and Edmund just smirked.


	10. The Vicious Battle

**I do not own anything other than my original characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

When Kristina and Edmund came back to give everyone the news everyone prepared for what was up ahead. The Narnians prepared for battle anyway in case anything were to happen, Peter geared up for his death match with Miraz, and Lucy and Susan were preparing to leave. While Kristina waited for Peter and Edmund to come she tried to block any negative thoughts coming to her mind, knowing that she had to have faith in Peter. Which, she did with all her heart.

"He'll be all right," Katie said comforting her sister. "He is a King after all."

"I know I just can't help being so worried."

Abruptly Katie asked, "Do you ever get annoyed that the only title we can give ourselves is that our grandfather was the first man to ever set foot in Narnia?"

Surprised Kristina looked at her sister. It had never occurred to her that Katie was feeling the same way she did. "Yes. Maybe after all this is over we'll get a title of our own."

"I hope so. I'm getting tired of everyone questioning why we're here. Anyways I'll be outside with the archers." The two sisters hugged and Katie exited the How.

Silently Peter and Edmund walked over to Kristina as she waited. "Ready?" Kristina asked.

"Yes," Peter answered.

"Lets go then."

Silently the three walked out of the entrance of Aslan's How as a crowd of Narnians cheered Peter on. Peter walked in the middle while Kristina was on his left and Edmund (who was carrying Peter's sword) his right. When they walked over Miraz was already there along with his general and council members, as his army several yards away cheered as well. The centaurs awaited the three and nodded at Peter as he turned around with them holding his sword. When they approached Miraz stood out of his chair. Edmund offered Peter his sword and he took it, which caused the Narnians to cheer again. Silently Edmund set the sheath down. Saying something to his men, Miraz put his helmet and took his sword walking over and Peter approached as well.

"There is still time to surrender," Miraz offered.

"Well feel free," Peter retorted.

"How many more must die for the throne?"

"Just one," Peter answered pulling his helmet down.

As the men shouted Peter ran and jumped off a ruin striking down on Miraz their swords hitting and shields bashing. When he landed, Peter lunged his sword at Miraz, but he shielded it and then whammed his shield into Peter's head causing him to grown in pain.

The fight continued to go on and as each minute passed it became more and more intense. Peter and Miraz continued to use strike after strike but they either dodged it or blocked it with their shield. Finally Peter managed to attack Miraz from behind after he had just attempted to dodge a blow from Peter. Attacked two more times, Miraz dodged each strike and countered by whacking Peter with his shield knocking his helmet off in the process. Quickly Miraz slashed at Peter's neck, which he barely dodged, but then cut at Miraz's leg. Yelling and growling, the two lunged at each other and Miraz swooped at Peter's legs making him flip over on his back, but he quickly got back up. Darting at Miraz, they continued to strike at each other each time the other blocking the blow with their shields. Blocking a blow, Miraz tripped Peter. As Peter lay on the ground, Miraz viciously and forcefully stomped on Peter's shield causing it to move up painfully pulling on Peter's arm, as he yelled in pain. Still on the ground he thrust his sword at Miraz, who shielded the strike. Then Miraz swooped his sword at Peter, but he rolled away dodging it and raising his sword against one blow. Their swords clashed with Peter still lying down on the ground. Quickly Peter thrust his sword at Miraz's shield causing him to fall down on his back. The two got up, when a horse came into view behind Miraz. It was Caspian and Susan.

"Does his Highness need a respite?" Miraz asked tauntingly.

"Five minutes?" Peter asked.

"Three!"

Turning back around the two limped back and Kristina could see that Peter was wincing in pain. Walking over Edmund picked up Peter's helm and guided Peter back over to where the others were.

"Lucy?" Peter asked Susan worriedly.

"She got through," Susan replied. "With a little help."

"Thanks," Peter said to Caspian.

"Well, you were busy," Caspian stated.

"You better get up there," Peter said to Susan nodding at where the archers and Katie were posted. "Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan just hugged Peter as he protested in pain. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Peter said out of breath.

"Be careful."

"Keep smiling," Edmund said eyeing the Narnians. With a force smiled on his face Peter turned to face the Narnians and raised his sword and they cheered loudly in response.

When Caspian pulled Peter's shield off his arms he yelled in pain. "I think it's dislocated," Peter told them mainly Edmund. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked as Edmund walked over to help him with his arm.

Edmund and Kristina shared worried looks, but focused back on Peter. It was bad enough that Kristina feared for Peter as she watched him fight for his life, Miraz was a brutal opponent, but it didn't help to hear Peter voicing his own doubt.

Looking up at Edmund, Peter said, "You know you've always been there and I've never really—" he yelled in pain as Edmund cut him off by twisting his shoulder back in place.

"Save it for later," Edmund said hurriedly walking away.

"Kristina." Struggling Peter stood up to face Kristina.

"Peter don't," Kristina said trying to discourage Peter. She didn't want to hear depressing words pouring out of Peter's mouth as if they were his last. Ignoring her Peter pulled Kristina to him and kissed her deeply.

After he pulled away he said, "I love you."

"I love you too." While under normal circumstances people would advise them they were moving too fast, but the two might never get another chance to tell the other that. They meant it as well. Both of them. Peter loved Kristina more than anything, and Kristina could never love anyone more than she loved Peter. Sadly the two had to part as Peter walked away taking his sword. When Edmund offered Peter his helmet, he just shook his head and walked towards Miraz again, the crowd cheering him on. Trying not to weep for everyone to see, Kristina made a poor attempt to hold back her tears. Sadly she wasn't successful and Caspian and Edmund both put their hands on each of her shoulders for support as some tears leaked from her eyes. Silently she gave the two a look of appreciation and they nodded in response.

Miraz thrust aside his offered helmet and limped over to Peter. Swiftly Peter ran over to strike at Miraz, but he thrust the blow aside with his shield. Their swords continued to swing at the other, but they both defended themselves well. Violently Miraz thrashed his shield at Peter and he attacked him with his shield again, but this time Peter shielded himself from the blow. Their swords clashed and Miraz whacked Peter in the face with his shield, causing him to yell in pain. Peter slashed his sword at him, but Miraz was able to avoid each blow and countered by spinning around thrusting his sword and shield at Peter pushing him violently into a stone ruin. As Peter crashed into the ruin he fell down to the ground. While he tried to get up Miraz attempted a sword strike, but Peter took his chance and swooped Miraz's legs, tripping him. On the ground Miraz was able to shield himself from another sword strike from Peter and attempted to crawl away and get up just as Peter came running at him. Their arms entangled as their swords pressed against each other and Miraz docked to avoid a blow from Peter. Strike after strike Peter continued to swing at Miraz, but he shielded himself every time. Then Peter narrowly missed Miraz going in between his arm. Immediately Miraz grabbed Peter's sword out of his hands and discarded it, punching Peter in the face and then using his shield to hit him. Once again he used his shield to hit Peter, but this time he braced himself for it and grabbed the shield and spun around putting in painfully behind Miraz's back. Miraz countered by elbowing Peter in the face, grabbing him, and then throwing him into a stone ruin on the ground. While Peter tried to recover himself Miraz grabbed his sword and swung at Peter, who dodged it just in time. Without a shield Peter had to use his gauntlets to defend against Miraz's sword strikes. Violently Peter punched Miraz in the face and even harder once again where he had cut his leg earlier.

"Respite," Miraz pleaded on his knees as the crowd cheered and Peter prepared to punch him again. "Respite."

"Now's not the time for chivalry Peter," Edmund yelled to his brother.

For several seconds everyone waited tensely to see what Peter would decide to do. He decided to give him his break and walk away, but Miraz grabbed his sword and ran at Peter.

"Look out!" Edmund yelled, while Kristina simultaneously yelled, "Behind you!"

Just in time Peter turned around to dodge the blow, and dodged again as Miraz swung a second time, then he swiftly grabbed Miraz's sword, spun it around and stabbed Miraz. In shock and pain Miraz fell to his knees as Peter pulled the sword out. Everyone waited as Peter had his sword prepared to kill him, but did nothing.

"What's the matter boy?" Miraz taunted. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

"It's not mine to take," Peter responded turning around to face Caspian as he still had the sword pointed at Miraz. Walking over Caspian took the sword from Peter, and Peter walked back to Edmund and Kristina. As lightly as she possibly could, Kristina hugged Peter and he tried the best he could to hug her back. Then the two let go and turned to see what decision Caspian was going to make: revenge or mercy?

"Perhaps I was wrong," Miraz said as Caspian raised the sword at him. "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King after all." Lowering his head and closing his eyes Miraz awaited Caspian's fatal strike.

Yelling with intense rage Caspian thrust the sword down, but not at Miraz. Surprisingly the sword went down in front of him straight into the ground. "Not one like you," Caspian said. "Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." The crowd cheered with joy as Caspian walked back to stand with the others and Edmund clasped a hand on his shoulder when he walked past them.

Then one of the men grabbed Miraz and thrust an arrow into him, killing him off. As Miraz fell to the ground everyone just stared in shock and surprise.

"Treachery!" the man yelled grabbing and raising the sword. "They shot him! They murdered our King!"

"Be ready!" Peter ordered to his troops.

"These Telmarines are really starting to sicken me," Kristina muttered pulling out her sword.

"Peter!" Caspian yelled pointing. Immediately Peter, Edmund, and Kristina spun around to see a soldier darting towards them. Sword ready, Peter ran at him and their swords clashed a few times, then Peter swung his sword at the man's neck beheading him.

"Go!" Peter yelled to the Narnians, as Kristina and Edmund followed him to the front of the battlefield.

The catapults were loaded and large spheres of stone came flying at them, heaps of dust surrounding where they landed. Shortly after, the first line of soldiers came marching. With a look from Peter Caspian and the centaur darted into the How disappearing from sight to lead the troops that were to attack underground. A horn played and Peter started counting.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, get ready!"

As the Telmarines continued to charge the ground underneath them started to crack and separate. If falling down in collapsed ground and getting knocked of their horses wasn't enough to anger the Telmarines, the shower of arrows that followed should have been enough.

"Charge!" Peter yelled, as Edmund jumped onto a horse and rode towards the Telmarines. Yelling their battle cries the Narnians came running.

Darting towards the solider Kristina sliced her sword fiercely at the Telmarines. Hearing of the terrible things they had done was one things, but seeing it was much worse. They had lied and cheated. Miraz tried to kill Peter after he honorably showed him mercy and one of his men killed Miraz blaming it on the Narnians so they could still have their land. It made Kristina sick and disgusted causing her to discard all mercy. Every man she attacked she killed more brutally then she had before at the castle out of anger and rage. Peter realized that at the rate they were going as more soldiers came to march over, that they were going to be defeated if they didn't retreat.

"Back to the How!" Peter ordered.

Everyone ran as fast as they could to the How for shelter as boulders came flying by them. Several feet away from the entrance Kristina froze in her tracks when she saw the top of the entrance crumbling away, but Peter grabbed onto her not realizing that she had stopped. Sadly some Narnians didn't notice and got pummeled by several large rocks at the entrance blocking off their escape.

Looking up they saw that Susan had fallen, but Trumpkin grabbed her just in time and Susan was able to safely land on the ground. Sighing with relief Peter, Caspian, and Kristina turned around to see that the Narnians had started fighting once again since their escape route had been cut off. The three looked at each other knowing just what it was they were about to do. Make their last stand. Winning or losing was no longer important. Killing every single soldier they possibly could was. They weren't going to go down without a fight. Edmund, Katie and Susan joined them pulling out their weapons and giving them the same look while the rest of the Narnians stood behind them.


	11. Leaving Narnia

**So, this is the last chapter. I might make one-shots of the characters and I will definitely write a sequel focusing on Katie.**

**I do not own anything other than my original characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

"For Narnia!" Kristina yelled raising her sword.

"And for Aslan!" Katie finished. The two sisters echoing words Peter had said so many years ago. At their words everyone ran towards the Telmarines.

Once again Kristina attacked every soldier she could, but instead of focusing on brute strength she tried to make each strike and blow as swift and deadly as possible and moved on to the next soldier. Soldier after soldier, strike after strike, fall after fall. That was all that mattered. Eventually, soldiers surrounded them at every angle and Kristina began to feel her hope diminish completely even though the fire to continue fighting remained. Then something happened to restore her hope. Eyes wide with surprise Kristina watched as several trees came walking over attacking the soldiers with their roots as if they were whips and chains. In fear and confusion the soldiers retreated.

"Lucy," Peter explained.

Panting heavily Kristina said with a smile, "I love that girl."

Cheering everyone watched as the trees stretched out their roots and continued attacking the soldiers.

Raising his sword like Kristina and Katie did earlier Peter yelled, "For Aslan!" As others yelled echoing him, everyone ran to follow the retreating soldiers. There was no chance they were going to let them get away.

When they got to the river they froze to see that the soldiers weren't moving and not a single soldier stood past the bridge. Whatever reason it was that caused them to do this, the Telmarines were cornered as they tried to turn around and saw that the Narnians were right behind him. Realizing their victory Kristina shared several smiles with her sister and friends. Then the man that had killed Miraz yelled, "Charge!" All of the soldiers darted away from the Narnians. Seconds later a loud and thunderous roar could be heard causing the soldiers to stop in their tracks.

The water started to swell and the tide lowered as a large wave approached that continued to increase in size. Continuing to move roughly yet beautifully the water formed into a giant man of water. Almost all the men that were on the bridge jumped off as the river god grabbed the bridge and tore it away staring down at the man that killed Miraz as he stared in horror while saddled on his horse. As the man yelled the god simply opened his mouth and engulfed him.

As the river god disappeared back into the water and the chaos was now gone, Kristina saw two familiar people stand at the other end of the river: Lucy and the great lion that visited Kristina in her dreams, Aslan himself.

Peter, Edmund, Susan, Caspian, Kristina and Katie all walked over to them through the water and bowed down to Aslan.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia," Aslan said. The Pevensies stood up while Caspian, Kristina and Katie remained kneeling down. "All of you," Aslan said looking at Caspian.

Everyone's eyes went to Caspian, who looked surprised. "I do not think I am ready," he replied.

"It's for that very reason I know you are."

Caspian stood up silently, while Kristina and Katie remained the only ones kneeling.

"And you Granddaughters of the Magician's Nephew, but as you said before that title only says who you are related to yet nothing about you yourselves. Rise Kristina the Fierce and Katie the Tranquil, Protectors of Narnia." Filled with joy and pride Kristina and Katie rose as the others watched them while the girls looked at Aslan tears of happiness staining their eyes. Finally they felt like they truly belonged in Narnia. "Now do you understand what I told you before?" Aslan asked looking at Kristina.

"Yes, I do Aslan. Thank you. Thank you so much," Kristina managed to say.

Music of bagpipes could be heard playing and the others turned around to see the mice carrying Reepicheep over to Lucy. Immediately Lucy pulled out her cordial and gave the mouse a drop. Gasping Reepicheep said, "Oh, thank you your majesty. Thank you. Uh . . . oh! Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in your—." He gasped when he bowed to see that his tail was gone. "Oh, I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Uh . . . perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that." Lucy said.

"You could have a go."

Chuckling Aslan said, "It becomes you well small one."

"All the same great King. I regret that I must withdraw for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think to much of your honor friend."

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing and grabbing things."

"May it please your High Majesty," a mouse said raising his sword. "We will not bear the shame of having an honor denied to our chief." Him and the other mice raised their swords at their tail.

Laughing Aslan said, "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Seconds later Reepicheep's tail grew back to the way it was before.

"Look," the mouse said grabbing his tail happily. "Thank you, thank you my liege. I shall treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Once again laughing Aslan asked, "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

Everyone's eyes and heads went into the direction of Trumpkin who was making sure the Telmarines were surrendering properly like the rest of the Narnians. Looking over he saw Aslan and like a kid who had just broken something walked guiltily over to him. Then he bowed to him. Aslan let out a huge roar causing Trumpkin to jump in surprise.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy teased as everyone smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at herself Kristina looked at her new dark red dress. It looked stunning on her as the colors popped beautifully and complemented her body well. Then she looked at her hair, which had been combed and taken care of greatly unlike how it had been treated in the past few days. Last but not least was her makeup, her rosy pink blush that colored her cheeks and the mascara and eyeliner that complimented her eyes.

"You look beautiful," a familiar voice said. Turning around Kristina saw Peter. Like they always did when they saw each other, she embraced him and kissed his lips sweetly as he returned the kiss.

"Thank you," Kristina said. Eyeing his blue outfit she commented, "You look ravishing."

"Thanks. So the Fierce Protector huh?" Peter teased. "Formal introductions with you will be much more fun now."

"Yes they will my Magnificent King," Kristina said teasing back.

"Well you may be the "Protector" of Narnia, but I'll always be the one to protect you."

"And I'll always be there for you."

"Guys come on!" Lucy called at them. "Everyone's ready!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the Telmarine citizens cheered as their new King Caspian rode by followed by the Kings and Queens of Old, the Fierce and Tranquil Protector on horseback, and the Narnians that fought alongside with him. Everyone smiled happily at each other as they continued to ride on with flower petals flying at them. Now Narnia could go back to the way it was before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night a party was thrown at the castle as everyone celebrated. Kristina danced gracefully with Edmund, Caspian, and most of all Peter several times and she also talked to several people there new and old to her. It was so much fun, Kristina was rather upset when it had to end. Then again she was also relieved because she was getting rather tired.

"You all partied out?" Peter asked as he caught her before she stumbled to the ground. "You can fight in a war and you're fine but go to a party and you're exhausted."

"That sounds about right," Kristina replied.

"Good night," Peter said kissing Kristina when they got to her room.

"Night," she replied sleepily. Getting into her room she changed into her nightgown and went to sleep.

It was early in the morning when suddenly Kristina woke up and felt the urge to get out of bed quickly. Getting up she changed into a nice dress and fixed her hair. When she got outside she opened the door to see Aslan, Susan, and Peter waiting for her. "Come Kristina," Aslan said. "Lets walk, I would very much like to talk to the three of you."

The four started walking at a nice and steady pace through the castle. "What is it Aslan?" Kristina asked.

"I am sorry to say this, but none of you will ever be going back to Narnia once you leave."

The three wanted to protest or demand why, but they were able to control themselves. They knew they would have to leave, but they didn't expect it to be so soon and they definitely didn't expect that they'd never return.

"This isn't your world. You belong in the land where you were born, home. Plus, you have grown older and learned and gained all you can from Narnia."

"And what about Lucy, Edmund, and Katie?" Kristina asked curious since he didn't mention them at all.

"Your majesty?" Aslan said looking over. The three turned their heads to see Caspian not too far away from them.

"We are ready," Caspian said. "Everyone has assembled." Then he walked away leaving them to continue what they were discussing.

"Now is the time for you to go and the others will be returning someday. They have much to learn. Do not weep Kristina," Aslan gently soothed for Kristina's eyes had now leaked a few tears and she desperately tried to wipe them away. She had finally gotten to Narnia; now that she was actually here she loved the place more than anything. "Nor do you need to hide your tears either. There is nothing wrong with crying. However do not mourn because Narnia isn't gone forever it is still with you in your hearts. It will always be there. Remember that."

"I will Aslan," Kristina replied.

"We will," Peter said.

"All of us," Susan added.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man," Caspian announced. "And any Telmarines that wish to stay and live in peace are welcomed to, but for any of you who wish Aslan will return you to the land of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," a man in the crowd said.

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan explained. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our Kings and Queens and Protectors. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I will go," a man said, the same man who was once Miraz's war general. "I will accept the offer." He came forward.

"As will we," Caspian's aunt said as she carried her baby and a man standing beside her (probably her father) followed.

"Because you have spoken first," Aslan said. "You're future in that world shall be good." Opening his mouth Aslan breathed upon them and then nodded his head towards the tree. It's trunks untwisted themselves revealing an opening like an open door and the citizens gasped in awe.

The three walked through the opening and the crowd exclaimed cries of shock as they suddenly disappeared. "How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" a man in the crowd demanded.

"Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay," Reepicheep offered.

Sadly Peter, Susan and Kristina looked at each other knowing what it was that needed to be done and Aslan turned over to them waiting.

"We'll go," Peter said.

"We will?" Edmund said confused.

"Come on our time's up." Looking at Kristina he put her arm around her when he saw that her eyes were watering up. It was amazing how split her personalities were when she had a weapon in her hand and when she didn't. While she was the Fierce Protector and a noble warrior, Kristina was still a sensitive teenager who didn't want to leave a place she loved so much. However she was strong enough to overcome her tears. Turning around he went over to Caspian. "After all we're not really needed here anymore." Peter handed his sword over to him.

"I will look after it until you return," Caspian said taking the sword.

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan said.

"We're not coming back," Kristina explained.

"We're not?" Katie asked.

"You three are," Kristina assured her sister.

"At least I think he means you three" Peter said coming back to Kristina and putting his arm around her, while she seemed to be better now, he could tell that she wanted some comfort.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked Aslan.

"Quite the opposite dear one," Aslan said smiling. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister and Kristina have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

"It's all right Lu," Peter said gently. "It's not how I thought it would be, but it's all right. One day you'll see too. Come on." Peter, Kristina, Edmund, Lucy, and Katie walked over to part ways with their Narnian friends, which made Kristina lose control over her tears. More than anything she hated the idea that she would never see the friends she had made here ever again. She bid her farewells to the professor, the centaur, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and Reepicheep. When she was done she walked over to Peter and squeezed his hand. Turning around he looked at her, put his hand on her cheeks, and wiped away her tears. At that moment he wanted to comfort her and tell her it would be all right, but thought better of it because that was all anyone had been telling her lately. She knew it would be all right, but right now for her it wasn't.

Meanwhile Susan and Caspian were sharing their goodbyes. "I'm glad I came back," Susan said to him.

"I wish we had more time together," Caspian said sadly.

"It would never have worked anyway."

"Why not?"

"I am thirteen hundred years older than you."

Sadly Susan started to walk away, but turned back around grabbed Caspian and kissed him, then the two hugged each other tightly.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy said as the others watched the heartwarming scene.

"I hope I get to," Katie said.

"I'm older and don't think I want to understand," Edmund commented.

"You'll change your mind soon enough," Kristina said. "You won't even see it coming."

"I know I didn't," Peter said smiling at her.

Letting go of Caspian, Susan walked back over with the four. Taking one last look at Narnia and their friends the five turned around and went through the tree. The girl's dresses and the boy's tunics were replaced with their school uniforms as they were back at the train station. The train continued to zoom by until it came to a stop and everyone came filing out.

"Aren't you coming Phyllis?" a boy asked Susan as he saw that the six were just standing there.

Looking at each other the children spun around, grabbed their things and walked into the train.

"Do you think there's any way we could get back?" Edmund asked. The others gave him questioning looks. "I left my new torch in Narnia." Everyone just giggled and immediately Kristina forgot all her pain. Aslan was right Narnia wasn't gone forever it was still in her heart and while she may not ever go back Kristina still had many things back at home to enjoy: Grandpa Diggory, Katie, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Peter and their new relationship together. Besides maybe someday, somehow, someway, they'd get back to Narnia. Not just her and the Pevensies, but Diggory and Polly as well, every one of them, because in their hearts Narnia was their true home.


End file.
